I'll Take Care of You
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: 25 prompt table challenge. AUseason6. Sam's got PTSD and Dean's got a job. Stories will vary length. Sam and Dean try to live normal lives after Sam is saved from the Cage.
1. L for Lonely

Title: Not Much Company

Spoilers season 5 and AU6

Summary: Sam wonders if Dean ever gets lonely.

AU: Castiel has saved Sam from the Cage. Now Sam and Dean are living the normal life.

Prompt: L for Lonely

Words: 448

There were days when Sam wondered if Dean ever got lonely. Okay, so technically Dean was almost never alone. He had a job at the local auto repair shop where he worked with three or four other mechanics and at home he was always with Sam.

But Sam wasn't always there, mentally. It had been two months since he'd returned from the Cage thanks to Castiel. The angel had managed to pull some strings, even if it did take a full year to get Sam away from Lucifer and Michael. Poor Adam was still Downstairs, though Castiel had told Dean that the two angels with Adam weren't paying him much attention. Their focus was set on Sam.

Sam still had daily flashbacks, nightmares, and sometimes he would just sit in the corner and sob his heart out. The doctor in town, Dr. Gray, had perscribed several medications for Sam to take. The ex-hunter had at least five pills to take every day for the rest of his life.

Sometimes, when Castiel dropped by, Sam could go a day without taking any medicine-but that's just because Castiel used his angel 'mojo' to put Sam out like a light for a good eight hours. Bobby came by once a week, usually with books for Sam and a car part or two for Dean. The Winchester brothers had moved about an hour and a half away from Bobby Singer for safety reasons. Bobby was still a big time hunter, though he did more research nowadays than any field work. Hunters still came to his house, though, which meant Sam would always be at risk if he lived there.

When Sam made the choice to say 'Yes' to Lucifer, he never expected to get out. He made Dean promise to go find Ben and Lisa and live a normal, happy, safe life.

But now Dean was stuck with his traumatized baby brother who was forced to wear a medical necklace around his neck that told people he suffered from PTSD. It also gave Dean's name and his cell phone number.

When Sam brought up the fact Dean should be living a normal life instead of taking care of him, Sam was always met with:

"Sammy," Dean said seriously, "You're my baby brother. There isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do for you. Now, get your ass into the kitchen and do the dishes, bitch."

It took Sam a few weeks to realize Dean wasn't necessarily lonely. His big brother wasn't like most people who needed to socialize. Dean was pretty content with it just being him and Sam. That didn't ease the guilt the younger Winchester felt every day, but it helped a little. Maybe, one day, Dean wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Maybe Sam would get over his nightmares and the flashbacks.


	2. L for Lies

Author: oureleventhhour

Rating: T

Summary: Sam and Dean don't tell too many lies anymore

Au: season 6: Sam's out of the Cage with PTSD and Dean has a job. Both brothers attempt to live a 'normal' life.

Words: 798

Prompt: Lie

Characters: Sam & Dean

_Lie: a false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood. _

Dean Winchester had been lying since he was...well, forever. When he was four years old his lies weren't a big deal. _Yes, I washed my hands. No, I didn't draw on the walls, Daddy._

But after his mother's death the lies got bigger. _My dad's on a business trip. No, Sammy and I aren't alone our uncle's at the store. That's right Sammy, Dad's a travelling salesman. What? Of course I'm old enough to drink, here's my ID._

Now that he and Sam were out of the hunting business though, the lies came less and less. The biggest lie was the one he told to people who asked how Sammy had come across his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Together, Dean, Bobby, Sam, and Castiel had spun a story about Sam and Dean being in a war where Sam went...away...for a year, taken by the enemy. They had added Dean into the story when the mailman noticed a gun in the house while delivering a package that had to be signed for.

To be honest, their tale was close to the truth. Sam _had_ gone away for a year. Sam _had_ been with the enemy. Sam and Dean, as well as Bobby and Cas, _were_ in a war. If people took the wrong conclusions, that was their problem.

Dean poured himself a cup of strong, black coffee and sat at the kitchen table. With a quick glance to the stove clock he held back a groan. It was only four in the morning, way too early to be up.

Sam had had a series of horrible nightmares, worse than usual. Instead of one or two like most nights, his baby brother had suffered through at least four. Dean had been tempted to just drug the kid into sleep but Sam had made him promise not to do that.

"I'm on enough meds, Dean, I don't need anymore." Sam had said with a yawn, eyes closing in exhaustion.

The older brother was glad they could afford all of Sam's medications. Thanks to Cas, the Winchester brothers had been cleared of all charges ever held against them. Neither brother was sure how Castiel had done it, but they were extremely thankful. At least now they didn't have to lie about their names. Dean had burned all of the fake IDs he and Sam had collected over the years in the backyard.

His job at the garage and the medical benefits he had for Sam, since he was allowed to claim him as a dependant much to Sam's displeasure, paid for the majority of the pills and doctors appointments. Sure, Dean had to work a lot of overtime and every now and then had to pull shifts on the weekends but at least his brother was taken care of. All other meds that Dean couldn't pay for were paid by Bobby, despite Dean telling him he could just go to a pool hall in the next state and make some more money. Bobby had just about shot him after Dean told him that.

"Boy, if I ever hear you say that again I'll stick a shotgun up your ass and pull the damn trigger!" Bobby had shouted angrily, sounding insulted. Whatever Dean couldn't pay for Bobby paid for, despite Dean's protests. Of course, Sam wasn't aware of the financial help via Bobby but what Little Brother didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Dean took a long sip of the hot liquid and closed his eyes as he set the mug on the table. Most of their furniture had been picked up at garage sales, which meant they'd paid in cash. Yup, the Brothers Winchester were through with credit card scams and insurance fraud.

Their house wasn't big, thank goodness. Dean had lived in a motel room for the majority of his life and had spent a year with Ben and Lisa getting used to the everyday American life but that did not mean he wanted a friggin' mansion. The home was two stories connected by a set of wood stairs. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Yellow walls filled the kitchen on the ground floor beside the living room which was painted brown. A little laundry room was next to the kitchen and had white tile walls.

Sam wanted to repaint the house. "It looks like someone threw up all over the walls, man."

Dean had laughed and agreed. The first room they'd be painting would definitely be the puke yellow kitchen.

He heard the creaking above him and sighed. "Guess I better put on another pot of coffee." Dean muttered with a yawn, standing up and grabbing a second mug for his brother.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, 2 posts in one day but...my inspiration is revolving around this 'verse right now instead of the stories I **_**should**_** be completing. Oh well.**


	3. L for Loud

**Words**: 247

**Author**: oureleventhhour

**Prompt**: L for Loud

**Summary**: Everything was too loud, but one voice always breaks through no matter how long it takes.

**Au**: Sam's got PTSD and Dean's got a job; aka: **I'll Take Care of You 'verse**

_**Thanks for all the reviews I've received!**_

_Sam_

Loud. Everything was too loud.

His eyes were closed, blocking out the blinding light that made him want to claw his eyes out. Sam distantly heard someone talking, but he couldn't make it out. It was all mumbling compared to the loud whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, bam, slam going on in his head.

Right now, nothing existed outside of the noises and occasional flash of red light despite having his eyes shut. After what felt like a lifetime, the mumbling became clear.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'm here."

And, somehow, Sam knew everything was going to be okay. Those five simple words gave him enough strength to fight against the whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, bam, slam on replay in his skull.

_Dean_

He wasn't even sure Sam could hear him, usually all Dean had to do was say several words of comfort and just like that the younger Winchester would calm down a little. Said younger Winchester was currently curled into a ball on the couch beside Dean, eyes shut and hands covering his ears. How someone so big could seem so small was a mystery to Dean.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'm here." he said soothingly, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. Once when Dean had tried to physically comfort his brother the man had ended up with a punch in the face and a kick in the stomach, so Dean was careful not to startle Sam.

Almost as if a switch had been flipped, Sam stopped covering his ears.


	4. L for Lisa

**Words: 896**

**Author: oureleventhhour**

**Prompt: L is for Lisa**

**AU: I'll Take Care of You 'verse**

**Summary: Lisa and Ben visit the Winchesters.**

She brings Ben to Dean and Sam's house on January 24th, Dean's birthday. It's an okay house, not like the one Dean, Ben, and she had shared but it still has a 'homey' feel to it.

He's actually surprised to see her but invites them in anyway, accepting the gift Ben all but shoves into his arms. Dean gives them a quick tour of the house and Lisa gives a small smile when she sees Sam sleeping on the couch. His huge fram barely fits onto the couch, Sam's feet are hanging off the edge. His mouth is hanging open and Dean points out that his baby brother is drooling.

After the tour they go into the kitchen and sit around the small table. Ben tells Dean all about his latest football game he played with the neighbors and Dean listens just like always. He keeps casting a look at the doorway that leads to the living room and Lisa knows he's checking on Sam.

They casually catch up with each other and she learns he has a job at the repair shop in town. He's learned to cook more than pancakes and spaghetti and he even let's Ben borrow a movie. About half an hour passes and Sam enters the kitchen, bleary eyed but cheerful as he greets Lisa and Ben. Ben's a little cold towards him since he still blames Sam for 'taking Dean away' but her son soon warms up to him and soon they're talking about Star Wars while Dean laughs at his brother's 'geekness'.

"Bobby comes down about once a week." Dean tells her and is about to continue when he looks at his watch and interrupts Sam and Ben's conversation, "Meds Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes but gets up from the table and goes over to the kitchen sink. He grabs several bottles from the window sill and looks at them in confusion. Dean clears his throat, "Need help?"

"No I got it." Sam replies, forcing a smile in his brother's direction. He opens one of the bottles and dumps out two pills before setting them on the counter and popping open a different bottle.

Dean sends an annoyed look at Sam and says, "Sam if you need help-"

"I don't."

"Fine but when you over dose I ain't taking you to the hospital."

Everyone in the room knows it's a lie.

Sam hesitates and sets the bottle in his hand down and asks, "Where's all the paperwork? Is it still in the car?"

Dean gets up and goes to the counter, gently moving Sam out of the way as he begins getting the right amount of medicine out of each container. Sam doesn't resist, though Lisa notes he looks as if he wants to.

"I'm not a little kid Dean, I should be able to figure out my own medicine." Sam mutters moodily and Lisa has a feeling she and Ben aren't supposed to hear this conversation. She tries to think of something to say to her son while the brothers talk but she pulls up a blank.

"No one said you were Sam." Dean returns just as quietly, handing his brother a handful of pills. "Do you want any water?"

There's a silence before Sam sighs, "Yes please."

Dean retrieves a glass and fills it with water from the sink before giving it to his brother. Sam goes about taking his medicine while Dean puts all the bottles away. As he's cleaning up he looks at Lisa, "Anyway, Bobby drops by about once a week since he's only an hour from here and Cas comes by every now and then." The conversations continue as if nothing had happened.

They end up staying for dinner at Sam insistence, "Please stay," he laughs, "Dean's the only company I've got." Dean punches him in the shoulder before starting dinner, which tonight is lasagna. It's delicious and a lot better than the lasagna Dean made while he was living with Ben and Lisa, but no one mentions that.

Afterwards Sam puts in a movie and they gather in the living room to watch it. It's about nine before Sam starts dozing off, Dean tells her it's his medicine that makes him sleepy after about four or five hours not to mention the excitement of having 'real company', as Sam stated when he realized Lisa and Ben had come to visit, that has him tired out.

"Maybe we'll come visit you guys next time." Dean gives a small smile, reminding Lisa of the teenager he was the first time they'd met. Ben's already in the car, waiting for his mom who is just walking out the door with Dean. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"We'd like that." Lisa nods truthfully. As she and Ben are pulling out the driveway she can't help but think how much she's missed Dean. Originally she wasn't going to come and visit but Ben had nagged and nagged in a way only her son could.

A week goes by and Lisa calls Dean, inviting the Winchesters over for dinner.

A month passes by and Lisa gets into her car with Ben. She drops him off at a friend's house and heads home. Halfway to her home she's hit by a drunk driver.

An hour ticks by and Lisa's heart stops beating.


	5. L for Letter

**Words: **925

**Author: **oureleventhhour

**Prompt Word: **L for Letter

**Au: Season 6 Au: I'll Take Care of You**

**Summary: **Lisa left Dean a few things following her death.

_Dean_

Lisa's funeral was nothing too fancy. Her parents, her sister, some co-works and friends from Indiana came by, and of course Dean brought Sam with him. Ben was pretty tore up about his mother's death but the only people to approach him were Dean and Lisa's parents.

After the supernatural attack on Lisa's house she had gone ahead and made out a will and much to Dean's surprise she had left him a few things. The first was a photo album with all the pictures that had been taken while he had lived with Ben and Lisa. From barbeques to soccer games Lisa had taken pictures of everything. The next was a letter Lisa had written herself.

Basically it told him she had loved him and that the year they spent together was the best of her life. She went on to say that if Dean wanted he could have full custody of Ben. Her sister was always moving with her job and her parents were too old to take care of the young teen. Lisa said Dean had no obligation to take in Ben but she knew he'd be happy there with him if something ever happened to her.

Later at the hotel Dean brings it up to his brother.

"I dunno, Dean," Sam says quietly, "We're not exactly stable. Sure we've got a house and everything and he won't have to move schools every week but...I'm not exactly fit to take care of him when you're not there."

"I just think he'll be safer with us, man." Dean replies with a sigh, "He's a good kid. Ben can practically take care of himself, anyway. When you were thirteen you knew how to work a microwave so that covers the food. And it's not like we have to potty train him or anything. He can bring his clothes and his bedroom stuff from his and Lisa's-" Dean chokes off, the sudden realization that Lisa's friggin' dead hitting him hard in the chest.

Sam glances worriedly at his brother but knows better than to mention it. "Have you talked to him about it?"

Wiping a hand through his hair Dean decides to worry about Lisa later and Ben now, "No but I've talked to his grandparents, they've got him for a couple of days until they head back to Indiana. Jeff, her dad, just got diagnosed with cancer and doesn't want Ben around to see him...ya' know." Dean clears his throat and flops down onto the nearest bed.

"Ask Ben what _he_ wants. If he wants to put up with you and your lousy cooking then I don't care."

Sam skillfully dodges the pillow that comes flying towards him.

One week later has Ben's bedroom fully set up. They sold Sam's and Dean's old beds and bought two smaller beds to put into Dean's room, this way Sam and Dean would share a room so Ben could have his own. Ben protested having his own room, saying he'd be more than happy to share but his new guardians overruled him easily.

_Ben_

Ben had been living with Sam and Dean for two weeks now. He was finally used to the small noises that woke him in the middle of the night, mostly Sam crying out in his sleep. The walls were paper thin so Ben woke any time Sam had a nightmare, which was most nights, and if that didn't wake him up then Dean getting out of bed to comfort his brother did.

So far Ben hadn't seen one of Sam's 'episodes' as Dean had called them. He'd noticed Sam zone out a couple times but nothing more than that. Sam always seemed to snap out of it quickly and they acted as if it never happened.

He was enrolled in school again, much to his annoyance. The only good thing about school was they actually had a soccer team, unlike his other schools. The one in Cicero didn't have enough people for a team and the one in Michigan didn't have a coach. Sam taught him a few tricks, leaving both Dean and Ben stunned that a man that size could handle a small ball that well without tripping over it and falling on his face.

They even had a routine set up now at the Winchester/Braeden household. Every morning they got up, Dean made breakfast, they ate while Dean and Sam bickered, Ben grabbed a shower, caught the bus to school, came to his new home, did his homework, ate dinner, and then the rest of the night was spent doing whatever. Sometimes they watched movies, other times they went outside. A couple of times they just sat in the living room and goofed off. It kind of reminded him of the year Dean lived with him and his mom.

Her death was still present in his mind but Ben was dealing the best he could. He missed her like crazy and there were times when he forgot she was gone, expecting her to wake him up in the morning for school.

"-and then Ricky ended up-"

"Dean, please remember there's a kid in the room before you finish this joke." Sam cut him off, voice mixed with annoyance and amusement.

Ben hid a laugh behind a cough when Dean stopped talking, throwing his brother a look instead. Okay, so he wasn't fully on board with being treated as a 'kid' like Sam had said but it was always funny to see someone pull one over on Dean.

**Wasn't too happy with the beginning of the update but I was okay with Ben's portion. **


	6. L for Lost

**Words: 1082**

**Author: oureleventhhour**

**Prompt: L for Lost**

**Characters: Sam, Dean, and Ben**

**AU: I'll Take Care of You**

**Summary: Aftermath of Ben seeing Sam's latest flashback.**

**Takes place the summer after L for Letter**

Dean knew sooner or later Ben would witness one of Sam's breakdowns, it would be stupid to think the kid would go the rest of his life _not_ seeing one. He just never expected it to be that bad.

Sam was currently locked in the bedroom he and Dean shared, claiming to be tired even though it was barely eleven in the morning. Ben had walked down into the kitchen when he heard Sam screaming his head off and sobbing uncontrollably. The oldest Winchester was glad the only verbal sounds coming from Sam hadn't been words while the younger man re-lived his time in the Cage. And, of course, Ben had pretty much panicked and froze right at the entrance of the kitchen. Dean hadn't realized the kid was there until after Sam finally came out of it almost twenty minutes later.

Now he was a bit torn as to who he should go and comfort.

Ben, who was probably traumatized, was sitting in the backyard listening to his iPod, which Dean and Sam had bought him for his birthday. He saw something no kid should have to see. What was probably the worst part was Ben _knew_. He knew Sam had been to Hell and Dean too for that matter. Ben had asked repeatedly why Sam had this...Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, as the doctors all called it. The teen knew Sam and Dean hadn't been in any wars and that they fought monsters so he made that connection, but he was always curious as to what had messed up Sam so much. Finally, with Sam's permission, Dean told Ben.

"He went to Hell. Literally. That's all you need to know, Ben."

"H-Hell? Like-"

"Yeah. Demons, fire, torture, and all that jazz. Go do your homework or something."

And then there was Sam. The kid-yes, kid, because no matter how old Sam got Dean would always refer to him as his baby brother-had had a terrible, horrible flashback. It was so bad he hadn't said anything. Words were almost always common with Sam's flashbacks, so when all he did was cry and scream Dean knew it was a bad one.

Dean heard the back door shut and realized Ben had come in. He listened as the teen walked up the stairs and to his room. Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean made a decision. The man went to the room he shared with his brother and let himself in, finding Sam lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Sammy?" he called out softly so he wouldn't startle him.

Sam jumped anyway and looked at the door where his big brother was standing, "Hey,"

"Hey." Dean made his way over to Sam's bed and sat on the edge. If he stretched his legs out as far as he could and then added about eleven inches he would be able to reach his own bed. It obviously wasn't a big room, especially with two beds and a dresser in between them. It was pretty decorated, though. Car photos and a couple posters of some very pretty women from a magazine littered Dean's 'side' of the room. The wall that Sam's bed was against contained a couple shelves drilled into the wall, which were of course holding several books. They were all Sam's favorites and whichever book he was currently reading. "You good?"

The younger ex-hunter snorted, "Peachy."

"Come on man-"

"How freaked out is he?"

"He's handling it better than you are, you're being a teenage girl dude. Sure, he's a little freaked but you don't necessarily see people re-live a crappy time of their life everyday."

Sam turned over on the bed so he was facing the wall and bent his knees slightly. Dean wondered if Sam was going to curl into a ball like he did when they were kids and was upset but realized his massive form would _not_ allow him to become smaller than six foot.

"He probably thinks I'm a freak." Sam sounded so lost Dean felt his heart break a little.

"Hey, Ben doesn't think that. What happened earlier, that's gonna take a little time to get used to. I'm not gonna lie and tell you that tomorrow he won't be skittish or anything, but he's a tough kid Sammy."

When Sam didn't reply Dean sighed and reached over to pat his brother on the back before getting up and leaving the room. As he shut the door behind him Dean glanced at Ben's closed door. He walked over to the room and entered, not bothering to knock. Ben had learned quickly when Dean first came to live with him and his mom that Dean didn't waste time knocking. If Ben, or Sam for that matter, was being torn to pieces by some supernatural baddie then time was of the essence and knocking just wasted very valuable time.

"What's up?" Ben asked from his position on the floor in front of the window. Dean leaned against the doorframe and didn't answer for a minute.

"You doing okay Ben?"

"Fine."

"Sam's flashbacks aren't usually that bad, I promise. Guess we have to stop watching scary movies, huh?"

A small smile covered Ben's face. The teen, Dean knew, had always found it a little funny how Dean still treated Sam like a little kid. There were times where Dean still reminded Sam and Ben to go brush their teeth, receiving an annoyed groan from Ben and a middle finger from Sam. "Maybe it was Victoria's chicken sandwich that scared him."

Dean laughed quietly and nodded. Victoria Milton worked at a coffee shop across the street from the garage Dean worked at. From the first time she met Sam when he was visiting Dean at work she had some sort of crush on the ex-hunter. She began sending books home with Dean for Sam to read, which then made Sam have to return them later since Dean refused to do 'his dirty work'. Now she had taken it upon herself to bake for them.

"Which reminds me," Dean said, "I gotta go make some lunch for the teenage girl I call my brother. Want anything?"

"Grilled cheese would be nice."

Dean smirked, "You've got two legs and you know where the kitchen is, get up and make it yourself."

"Nice, Dean, nice." Ben smiled, rolling his eyes.

Dean could tell Ben wasn't fully comfortable with Sam's recent episode, but like he'd told Sam Ben was a tough kid.

**Not all of the stories are going to have Ben in them, they'll either take place before Ben came along, he'll be casually mentioned in passing, or Ben won't be mentioned because he has nothing to do with the update.**


	7. L for Life

**Word count: 335**

**Prompt: L for Life**

**Characters: Sam and Dean, of course!**

**I'll Take Care of You 'verse**

**Summary:** Life sucks.

_Dean_

Dean decides that life sucks. It's unfair and stupid and if life was a person, much like the Fates and God, he'd probably punch life in the face.

He's sitting on the floor behind the couch, holding a sobbing Sam who's getting snot and tears all over Dean's newest shirt from Goodwill-but that's okay. As long as Sammy gets all the comfort Dean can provide him his shirt will get the hell over it and so will he.

The older Winchester lets his head fall back against the couch just as Sam's sobs begin to turn into hiccups, though a sob still breaks out every now and then. Dean swallows. He thought his baby brother was getting better. They had gone a full _week_ without one nightmare or one episode, Sam had taken his medicine every day just like always, and Dean had gone to the store with Sam only a few hours ago.

Maybe Dean should have taken the nightmare free nights and the episode free days as a sign that the next time Sam freaked out it would be a bad one.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean reminds him, hugging him closer, "It's okay, man."

_Sam_

Sam had always appreciated life. Well, more like he liked other people being alive. His life, specifically, had the tendency to play cruel jokes on him. Starting when his mother made a deal with a demon and basically traded him away, despite not knowing what the demon would want with her son.

Then Mary died in Sam's nursery.

Then his father set out for revenge, two young sons in tow.

Then Sam and Dean grew up hunting supernatural creatures and when Sam wanted to get away from it all his father kicked him out.

Then Jess died.

Then he finds out Yellow Eyes had plans for him.

Then his dad died.

Then _he himself_ died.

Then Dean made a deal.

Then-well, the point is his life pretty much has had every bad thing possible happen to him.


	8. L for Loopy

**Prompt Word: Loopy**

**Author: Oureleventhhour**

**I'll Take Care of You 'verse**

**Summary: Sam's on some new meds.**

Sam was mindlessly watching television, sock-clad feet resting on the coffee table. His gaze left the TV and settled on his socks. Wriggling his toes, Sam tilted his head slightly to the side-

"You look like a dog." Dean commented beside him. Sam turned to look at him, shrugging.

"And you look like a lawn gnome." Sam smiled, "Short. That's what you are."

Dean hid a laugh behind a cup of coffee. The doctors had changed a couple of Sam's medications, giving him stronger stuff so maybe his nightmares would quit being so intense. He was pretty damn sure the nightmares weren't going to tone down, but the medication was also supposed to make Sam sleep more. Sammy hadn't been getting much sleep lately, being the insomniac that he is. Dean had a feeling Sam wasn't aware that Dean knew about his late night strolls along the second floor.

"Nope," Dean shook his head, "I'm not short. You're just massive. Kinda like a moose or something."

Sam scrunched up his nose, "What's with the animal comparisons?" The next sentences that came out of his mouth made Dean smirk, reminding him of a seven year old little brother, "And, Dean, I'm not a moose. Or a dog."

"'Course not, Sasquatch."

Sam's attention drifted back to his wriggling toes, "Huh, they're still doin' that."

"What?"

"My toes. Still wriggling."

Dean raised an eyebrow, wishing he had a video camera to black mail his brother with later. "Dude, you're on some good drugs."

Sam shook his head, "Don't like 'em that much."

"And why's that?"

The youngest Winchester flopped his head onto the back of the couch before replying, "Makes everything...fuzzy. Kind of hard to piece things together. Ya know?"

Dean hesitated, "You like the other medication better?" At Sam's nod Dean continued, "Doc says you'll get used to these Sammy, remember? When we went to pick up the prescriptions? He talked to us and said it'd take a few days but you wouldn't be so loopy anymore. It's supposed to help with the nightmares and the sleep issues."

For a brief second Dean thought he was going to get a coherent answer, but Sam just smirked, "You're still short. Like a lawn gnome."

**So this one started out depressing and somehow I changed it all. I needed some humor :)**


	9. L for List

L for List

October 15, 2011

Dean had never really liked going grocery shopping. He had started going at a young age with his dad and he hated it. Sitting in a buggy while John carried Sam was _boring_, but it had to be done.

"What else do we need?" he asked Sam, who had their list of needed items. There wasn't much Sam could do nowadays, so Dean always let him make their lists and help figure out what they needed.

"Peanut butter."

"Thought we got some of that last time?"

"Try telling that to the hungry teenager who eats the stuff whenever he can, Dean. Oh, wait, Ben doesn't like peanut butter. _You're_ the one who eats all the peanut butter, man." Dean could just picture his younger brother rolling his eyes and resisted the urge to grin.

Making their way down the aisle, Dean said, "We still have bread?"

"It's not on the list."

He paused, "...so we have bread?"

**A/N: Just a real quick update to show I'm still kicking. **


End file.
